When I look at you
by nicoleintechnicolor
Summary: Aang is feeling swamped by his avatar duties. Who but a lovelt y water bender to make him feel important under a starry sky. Just a pretty pretty Katanggy one-shot.


In a rare moment of peace, the avatar and his love sat below an old tree in a Fire Nation courtyard. The dark sky sparkled with it's crown of stars, straying and falling back into place with a silent rhythm.

The young woman sat nestled in his arm, watching the moon in quiet remembering of the girl it had become. "Katara, my sweet, when you look at me, what do you see?" he asked suddenly, voice faltering slightly at the end. The question surprised her, and didn't speak for a moment.

"What do you mean Aang?". She looked up, causing both lovers to shift positions. He looked down to her and sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'm alright. How was your day?", he winked, forcing happiness. Katara knew he was faking, and sat up, leaving his embrace. Her face was soft, and she was visibly upset.

"Aang, stop. I thought we were close enough not to lie to each anymore. Please tell me". Aang looked away and smiled. "Alright, alright. Come sit with me and I'll tell you". The young woman smiled, relishing her small victory and nudging over to the crook of his arm.

"Ever since we put down the rebellions, I'm suddenly needed everywhere. All the people ever see is the avatar. All they ever ask for is Avatar Aang. If ending the war wasn't enough, people don't seem to understand freedom. They've lived through generations of war and suppression but can't seem to understand that now they're able to live their lives however they please. I almost have to force them into doing things themselves".

The couple remained soundless, the water bender thinking hard and the air bender trying not to think at all.

"Oh Aang, the world is like a baby deer mouse walking for the first time. They are already standing up, but taking the first step is wobbly and confusing, and which will most likely end in a fall. But, it will get up again, if only from the gently nudge from it's mother". She smiled, obviously pleased with what she said.

"So your telling me, I'm a mother deer mouse, and my baby world can't walk?" He laughed a hearty chuckle, making both benders shake slightly. Katara grumped, and tried not to smile.

She failed, and both laughed hard, rolling from the tree and down a small hill, giggling the whole way,. Finally, the rolling stopped and the two lovers breathed heavily in a close embrace. They looked into each other's eyes, a deep mist of grey and blue and Katara spoke with gentle joy.

"Aang, when I see you, I see the Sun, and the stars, and the Moon. When I see you, I see the Earth, and the planets, and the cosmos. I see the four nations, and the all the elements, and all people who are a part of that. I see the birds singing in the trees and the fish lying in the ocean. I see the wind rustling, the waves lapping, and children laughing. I see two old people with crimson cheeks, sitting on a rocking chair in each other's arms watching the sun set and the moon rise. I see a young boy asking me to penguin slide with him."

"Most of all, I see all I could ever ask for from the universe".

The avatar sat lay there, staring at her with mouth agape and a look of such happiness and relief it made the woman want to snuggle into his chest and never leave. All he could do was whisper a faint, "Thank you…".

He slipped something into her hands and looked at her with large hopeful eyes. She gasped and held the object before her. A set of small glistening earrings lay there, one a pearl representation of the Water Tribe crest, and the other a soft emerald Air Nation symbol.

She hugged him around the neck, hard, and pulled his face to hers. "Will you wear them?", he asked with a glimmer of pride. She nodded, a small tear forming, and with his help placed them in her ears. They stayed like that until morning, where the sun shined on the sleep of a young man and the love of his life.

*A/N-So, this just hit me this evening, and I just had to write it. Whether it be cliché or you didn't enjoy reading it, whatever. I liked it. :D Happy fanficing*


End file.
